Buscando al padre del heredero
by Kadidra
Summary: Una noche de borrachera puede dejar catastróficas consecuencias, como una resaca de muerte, no saber en dónde dejaste la billetera, o simplemente, no saber de quién es el bebé que estas esperando. ¿Podrá Draco encontrar al padre del nuevo heredero de la antigua y reconocida familia Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 **Beta: Kit (editora en jefe)**

 **Sin tu ayuda seguiría en el primer párrafo.**

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Embarazado?**

Draco se había convertido en un ferviente fan de los domingos, de aquel día, que era solo para él, de aquel día que no tenía que hacer reportes, firmar montones de pergaminos o asistir a aburridas reuniones solo para decidir si era mejor el color azul que el verde para una estúpida etiqueta, de ese día que podía permanecer recostado como en ese momento, hasta las diez de la mañana, y siendo principios de abril, el clima era estupendo para seguir en la cama.

El domingo nadie tenía permitido molestarlo, el desayunaría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, aunque fuera en pijama en medio de su habitación; y no es que siempre le hubiera gustado holgazanear, simplemente había aprendido a disfrutar de un buen día de descanso después de una agitada semana de trabajo, porque por mucho que amara su empleo, en ocasiones se le hacía exageradamente absorbente.

Llevaba ya cuatro años trabajando en la grandiosa fábrica de pociones que había logrado construir su padrino con ayuda de su padre, era ya todo un imperio y aunque, Severus seguía dando clases en Hogwarts, no se desentendía por completo del negocio, aunque la mayoría de las decisiones las dejaba para Draco, siendo él, el gerente general.

No pudo evitar recordar el montón de asuntos que le esperaban al día siguiente y prefirió intentar dormir un rato más, estaba a punto de que el sueño le venciera, cuando un picoteo sobre su ventana le hizo levantarse aprisa, algo que fue una muy mala idea.

Más tardó en levantarse de que lo que ya estaba acostado nuevamente con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de estallarle?, apretó los ojos para intentar disminuir el dolor, pero la estúpida lechuza cada vez picoteaba más fuerte.

—Mierda— mascullo intentado ponerse de pie.

La maldita ave entro y se posos en uno de los pequeños sofás en cuanto abrió la ventana, él se le acerco tomando el trozo de pergamino junto al pequeño frasco que venía con él, mientras desenrollaba la nota, la lechuza salió elegantemente del lugar sin esperar recompensa.

Draco, Draco, Draco…

Te envió esto porque estoy seguro de que lo necesitaras, ¡maldita sea!, nunca en mi vida te había visto comportarte como anoche, ¿en que estabas pensando? Por Salazar Draco, ¿dime que no cometiste alguna estupidez?

Como sea, disfruta tu resaca.

P.D. Te quiero mañana a primera hora donde tenemos que probarnos los trajes, Pansy nos matará si no están listos para el viernes, y es tu obligación como padrino.

Blaise

Draco parpadeo un par de veces ante las palabras de su amigo, tratando de entender todo aquello que acaba de leer, Blaise hablaba como si realmente…

—Por merlín— susurro en el momento que retazos de imágenes empezaron a danzar por su cabeza.

La despedida de soltero de su amigo, ellos entrando a un bar, mucho alcohol, ellos bailando en medio de la pista, más alcohol, Theo bailando medio desnudo sobre una mesa, mas alcohol, él bailando con alguien, suponía que más alcohol, porque en ese punto las cosas se ponían borrosas, ¿A dónde se había metido? No podía recordar en donde había acabado todo, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo demonios había llegado a su casa?

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, tratando de recordar más, pero el persistente dolor no lo dejaba pensar; tomo el pequeño frasco y se tomó el contenido de un jalón, sintiendo casi al instante los efectos sobre su cuerpo.

Decidió que era mejor regresar a la cama, quizá si dormía un poco más su mente se aclararía. Cuando estuvo cerca se dejó caer un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, descubriendo un nuevo dolor.

Una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de su espalda le hizo saber de inmediato que no solo había sido una tremenda borrachera, ahora entendía un poco más las palabras de su amigo y realmente el también esperaba no haber cometido una estupidez.

* * *

Camino lentamente por el atrio del ministerio mientras leía el profeta, le gustaba llegar temprano, así evitaba el ser idolatrado cada dos pasos que daba, o recibir exageradas muestras de afecto, ya habían intentado besarlo quien sabe cuántas veces mientras intentaba entrar al elevador.

Ya habían pasado casi nueve años del triunfo del bien en la guerra, y le gente seguía viéndolo como un dios, o algo parecido, él había creído que con los años todo aquello iría disminuyendo y sus amigos así le había animado en los momentos que no lo soportaba más, pero todo aquello parecía no cesar, y, aun así, eso no lo había desanimo para seguir con su vida y sus planes.

Entró a la academia de aurores he hizo sus estudios como un estudiante más, jamás acepto que le dieran el título por ser quien era, ya había tenido suficiente de privilegios. Una vez que concluyó junto a su gran amigo Ron, los dos aplicaron pruebas para trabajar en el ministerio inglés, nuevamente saltándose los reproches del ministro por no solo aceptar el empleo que se les había ofrecido.

Su vida era casi todo lo que había esperado, tenía un empleo, una casa propia, una familia a la cual visitar y con la que pasaba las fiestas, grandes amigos y a un ahijado al cual cuidar, realmente no tenía mucho que pedir, no por ahora, ya que si tocábamos la parte del amor ahí si era caso perdido.

—Creí que ya no leías esa basura.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no lo había sentido llegar.

—Lo encontré y quise saber si había mejorado un poco, pero es exactamente como lo recordaba— respondió doblando el periódico y tomando su lugar en la oficina, no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? — pregunto Ron mientras empezaba a organizar su propio escritorio.

—Raro— dijo sin más, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando o tratando de recordar todo lo que había vivido aquellos días de descanso, porque por extraño que pareciera no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado la pequeña reunión que había tenido.

—¿Cómo raro? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo sin ver directamente hacia su amigo, pero ante el silencio prolongado giro hacia el—¿Harry?

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—¿Qué porque dices que raro?

—Por nada, no me hagas caso— respondió quitándole importancia, porque realmente no era nada importante—¿Qué tal el tuyo? ¿Cómo está Mione?

A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos ante la mención de su esposa.

—Cada vez más…

—¿Insoportable?, ¿gorda?, ¿más fea? — recito Harry haciendo reír a su amigo.

Hermione estaba a dos meses de dar a luz a su primer hijo y las hormonas la hacían estallar en llanto muchas veces sin un motivo aparente, diciéndose a sí misma todo aquello que acababa de mencionar Harry.

—No lo digas frente a ella compañero— dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa—realmente cada vez está más linda, no entiendo cómo es que siente fea.

—¡Hormonas! — dijeron los dos al unísono, estallando en carcajadas después, se había vuelto una clase de chiste local entre ellos por supuesto.

—Me alegra que estén tan de buen humor.

—Buenos días jefe— saludo Harry poniéndose rápidamente de pie, secundado por Ron, los dos tratando de controlar su risa.

—Ya que llegaron tan temprano, serán los primeros en tener misión para hoy, los espero en mi oficina en diez minutos.

Y sin esperar respuesta el jefe del departamento de Aurores, Gawain Robards se encamino a su oficina, los dos volvieron a tomar asiento.

—Es la última vez que te hago compañía a esta hora Potter— dijo Ron unos segundos después ya con tono serio— deberían darnos puntos por llegar a tiempo no enviarnos a trabajar a estas horas.

Harry sonrió radiante ante las quejas de su amigo, siempre lo amenazaba con no volver a llegar temprano, cosa que nunca cumplía, por eso no le daba tanta importancia, de echo esas pequeñas rabietas le hacían recordar a cuando estaban en el colegio, a los buenos momentos que habían pasado.

El grito de su jefe le hizo ponerse nuevamente de pie, alistó rápidamente los últimos reportes que había hecho sobre su escritorio y se preparó para un día más de trabajo.

* * *

Blaise permanecía recargado a un costado del sanitario donde se había metido Draco cinco minutos antes, y lo único que lograba escuchar eran las espantosas arcadas que no dejaban tranquilo a su amigo. Para ser sincero todo aquello empezaba a preocuparle bastante, porque no era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho, casi toda la semana se había repetido la misma escena, y Draco nunca había sido una persona que se enfermara, al menos no de esa manera.

Diez minutos más tarde el rubio salió del pequeño cubículo con la apariencia de una persona que estaba a punto de desmallarse y su amigo no dudo ni segundo en sostenerlo rápidamente del brazo.

Draco alejó su cuerpo de la exagerada reacción de su amigo y se encamino a los lavabos; él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para caminar, si no estaba enfermo, estaba casi seguro que todo aquello que le estaba pasando era causado por el estrés de aquel trato que no lograba conseguir, aquel que le permitiría exportar posiciones a Italia, y por supuesto estaba también la boda de sus amigos y aún no tenía listo el discurso que se suponía tenía que dar.

—¿Ahora si me vas a hacer caso para ir al medimago? —dijo Blaise colocándose a un costado del rubio y viéndolo a través del espejo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada— contesto Draco mientras se secaba la cara—además…

—Por amor a merlín Draco, me vas a decir que el llegar a trabajar tarde tres veces en la semana porque te quedaste dormido, vomitar cada vez que, según tú, el perfume de alguien es asqueroso y comer casi nada o mucho en un solo día ¿es normal? —interrumpió el hombre, haciéndole notar todo aquello que había visto en aquellos días— no sé tú, pero yo nunca te había visto en un estado igual.

—Le voy a pedir a Severus que me dé una de esas pociones mágicas que hace para estas cosas, para el estrés, porque es solo eso lo que tengo, ya lo verás— dijo el rubio unos segundos después tratando de convencer a su amigo, no le gustaba que lo siguiera viendo como si ya le quedaran solo unas horas de vida.

—De acuerdo— acepto Blaise— pero si no funciona te llevare a un medimago quieras o no.

—Esto del matrimonio sí que te está poniendo insoportable—dijo Draco empezando a caminar hacia la salida— le advertiré a Pansy antes de que diga el "si acepto".

—Ni se te ocurra querido padrino, o yo, le diré lo que te ha estado pasando.

Draco giro rápidamente la vista hacia su amigo y vio aquella sonrisa que en ocasiones le parecía siniestra.

—Ya entendí, Pansy queda fuera de todo esto.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y le paso el brazo por el hombro.

—Terminemos con los encargos y regresemos de inmediato o todo esto se convertirá realmente en asunto de mi futura esposa—termino de decir mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia la tienda de trajes.

* * *

—¿Qué dices tú Harry?

Harry giro la vista hacia su amigo y no supo que responder, aquello era una locura lo sabía, pero algo en él, no dejaba de insistir que no podía dejar solo a su amigo.

—¿Irás?, ¿en serio irás? —casi grito Ron frente a él, al ver aquella mirada en Harry.

—¿Por qué no?, no es como si no me hubieran invitado—respondió Harry de manera tranquila, ¿qué podía perder? hasta empezaba a parecerle divertida la idea.

—Pero no te invitaron Harry, en cambio a Neville si, y él…

—Y él me invito a mí— interrumpió rápidamente el moreno caminado en dirección a Neville que se había quedado solo viendo la pequeña discusión de los dos hombres, empezando a sentirse un poco culpable—¿no es así?

—Claro— dijo simplemente, ya no se podía retractar.

—¿Ves? — pregunto Harry hacia Ron— tú te lo pierdes, ¿A qué hora nos vamos? — dijo hacia Neville quien dejó escapar un poco el aire retenido y de inmediato empezó a decirle sobre los planes.

Ron solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se sentó frente a sus amigos, no podía hacer nada, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a su amigo no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, la noche anterior no había sido de sus mejores noches, lo que causaba que se sintiera realmente agotado, pero era la boda de su mejor amigo y tenía que demostrarse en ese momento que lo Malfoy siempre son fuertes, con ese pensamiento se había duchado y preparado para cumplir con su larga agenda.

Su día había empezado bastante bien, llevado a Blaise a disfrutar su último desayuno como soltero, por supuesto, a su restaurante favorito, para después trasladarse a la mansión Zabini donde un montón de elfos ya los esperaban con sus elegantes trajes.

Un par de horas después, había esperado paciente junto a su amigo la llagada de su futura esposa, los dos parados estoicamente frente al viejo mago que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, sintiendo la emoción en el momento en que la novia apareciera al final de aquel pasillo.

Pansy simplemente había superado sus expectativas, su vestido era más sencillo de lo que había esperado, pero realmente hermoso y elegante, digno de una Slytherin, y ella no perdió sus cinco minutos de fama, caminando brillante e imponente hacia el altar. Una vez que llegó, su sonrisa se había vuelto la más sincera y agradecida que le hubiera visto, dirigida unos segundos a él, para después centrarse exclusivamente en su futuro marido.

La ceremonia había sido perfecta, al igual que el banquete, donde había dicho con bastante éxito el discurso que preparado para sus amigos; ahora estaba sentado prácticamente solo en su mesa, viendo como sus amigos se lucían con su primer baile.

—Creo que la señora Zabini te está llamando.

Draco giro la vista hacia su padrino cuando noto que se sentaba a su lado.

—Deberías ir Draco, porque creo que está a punto de venir por ti.

El rubio miro hacia su amiga e inmediatamente se puso de pie, sintiendo aquel horrible malestar de mareo por primera vez en todo el día; cerró los ojos un par de segundos tratando de recuperarse, diciéndose que no era el momento para sentirse mal, cuando se sintió con fuerzas suficientes empezó a caminar, lentamente, respirando profundo, hasta llegar a Pansy.

—¿Te sientes bien? — fue lo primero que le dijo Blaise una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.

—Por supuesto—respondió automáticamente— ¿podrías prestarme a tu esposa? Te mostrare como se tiene que bailar—dijo sacando una sonrisa de su amiga.

Blaise solo asintió con la cabeza y vio directo a los ojos de su amigo, viendo una clara suplica, y de inmediato entendió que Draco no se sentía del todo bien, pero seguía sin querer preocupar a Pansy, así que dio media vuelta, pero no se alejó del todo.

—Vamos cariño, demostremos a los invitados nuestras largas y largas clases de baile— dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

Draco asintió y la música empezó a sonar casi de inmediato, los dos se movieron como expertos por toda la pista, elegantes y sonrientes, pero poco antes de la que pieza terminara, el estómago del rubio empezó a protestar, y un sudor frio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo más disimulado que pudo y maldiciendo entre dientes, regreso a la novia a manos de su marido y salió casi corriendo hacia los sanitarios.

Cuando estaba a punto de llagar y agradeciendo lo vacío de aquel pasillo, un fuerte golpe casi lo manda de trasero al piso, alcanzando a sostenerse apenas de la pared. Levanto la vista para ver al idiota que no veía por donde caminaba, y su sorpresa fue inmediata al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, al mismo tiempo que aumentaron sus ganas de vomitar.

Frente a él, un Harry Potter más elegante de lo que nunca se había esperado ver, lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El tiempo pareció congelarse unos segundos, para Harry no era una sorpresa encontrarse al rubio ahí, porque aquella fiesta era de su amigo y hasta donde sabia, era el padrino también; desde la invitación que Neville le había hecho sabía que lo vería, y en el fondo, su curiosidad de ver cuánto había cambiado Malfoy lo tenía justo en ese momento, parado frente a él, de alguna manera no creía verlo tan pronto apenas tenía unos minutos en el lugar, gracias a que su jefe le había pedido ir a la oficina.

No encontraba mucha distinción del muchacho que había encontrado en algunas ocasiones en el ministerio cuando aún estaba estudiando, donde sus encuentros habían dejado la hostilidad para volverse en simples saludos de cortesía, o simplemente ignorarse, quizá ahora solo estaba un poco menos delgado y sus facciones más estilizadas, más maduras.

—¿Puedes quitarte de mi camino Potter? —las palabras de Malfoy hicieron que saliera de su escrutinio, notando por primera vez, que el rubio parecía apunto de ¿desmayarse?

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Perfectamente— respondió el rubio tratando de controlar sus arcadas, ¿por qué el maldito universo se ponía en su contra de esa manera?, trató de dar un paso, pero un nuevo mareo lo sorprendió, así que prefirió recargarse nuevamente en la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos ¿porque tenía que pasarle todo aquello frente al cuatro ojos?

—Yo creo que no—dijo Harry acercándose un poco, sin pensar, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Malfoy, quien abrió los ojos de golpe.

—No vuelvas a tocarme o no respondo—mascullo el rubio retrocediendo un poco, tratando de ocultar la extraña sensación que había provocado aquel simple toque, había sido como si todo lo que sentía se hubiera esfumado solo por eso, cosa que era estúpida por supuesto, a menos que el gran salvador ahora tuviera también el don de sanar y no lo creía posible.

—Yo…— Harry también retrocedió sorprendido, pero por lo que acaba de escuchar, aquellas palabras, tratando de taladras en su cerebro, como experimentando alguna clase de déjavu, vio como Malfoy por fin entraba al sanitario, dejándolo con aquella sensación.

Permaneció un par de minutos más viendo el espacio vacío, pensando, tratando de recordar, pero nada llego a su mente, así que prefirió regresar a la fiesta antes de que Neville fuera a buscarlo.

* * *

La luz sobre su cara le indico que ya había amanecido, trato de acomodarse mejor para seguir durmiendo, hacía apenas un par de horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero un ligero dolor en su espalda le recordó que no estaba en su cómoda cama.

La noche anterior después de su encuentro con Potter no había tardado más de una hora en marcharse a su apartamento, Severus también había decidido irse y él había ofrecido que se quedara en su casa, era domingo y podía pasar sin problema un día más alejado de su trabajo como profesor; de manera que Draco, había terminado durmiendo en aquel incomodo sofá, pensando seriamente en que tenía que arreglar la habitación para huéspedes que tenía olvidada.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, pero cinco minutos después creyendo que sería imposible que volviera a dormir se puso de pie, su estómago empezando a protestar cuando el olor a café llego hasta él.

—Creí que jamás te levantarías— dijo Severus sin levantar la vista del diario que tenía entre sus manos.

—Veo que te has puesto cómodo— mascullo como respuesta mientras se acercaba a la tetera para servirse un poco de café.

—Lo más que se puede estar aquí.

—Al menos tu si dormiste, ese sofá es horroroso, creo que pediré otro en calidad de urgente.

—Porque simplemente no…

—Sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención vivir en la mansión, es tema que no vale la pena tocar— interrumpió Draco rápidamente; siempre que podía, su padrino trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón (como decía su padre) para que volviera a casa de sus padres, pero él se sentía feliz en su pequeño mundo, aquel que estaba empezando a formar solo y con el dinero que ganaba con su trabajo.

—Bien, entonces, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te está pasando? — esta vez Severus si poso su vista en Draco, que ya se había acomodado en una silla frente a él.

—¿Qué me pasa? — pregunto levantando una ceja y sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió ante la mirada de su padrino, aquella que parecía querer traspasar sus pensamientos.

—Si Draco lo que te pasa, ayer te vi tambalear un par de veces, como si estuvieras ebrio, y jamás note que probaras una gota de alcohol— empezó a decir con voz tranquila, demasiado tranquila— no tocaste casi nada de la cena y saliste corriendo cuando pusieron la rebanada de tarta frente a ti, una huida bastante disimulada debo agregar.

Draco desvió la vista un poco, ¿cómo era posible que Severus hubiera notado todo eso?

—No es nada, estos días he estado bastante estresado y….

—Creí que eras más inteligente Draco.

—¿Perdón?

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? ¿se te ha pegado la estupidez de señor Longbottom ahora que sale con el señor Nott? — dijo en un tono más fuerte mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces ante las palabras de su padrino, nunca le había hablado de esa manera, realmente se sentía perdido en aquella conversación tan extraña.

—Yo… — no sabía que decir— ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? — termino gritando, mientras se ponía pie y salía también de la cocina, pero casi choca con Severus que ya regresaba con un montón de frascos.

—Bebe esto— le dijo extendiendo un frasco con un líquido casi trasparente.

—Pero…

—Solo bébelo y pide a merlín que esté equivocado.

Draco se tomó el contenido, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, pero nada paso, hasta que vio como Severus lo apuntaba con su varita, estaba tan sorprendido que no escucho las palabras que recitaba mientras una luz plateada lo rodeaba.

Todo paso muy rápido, la luz recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el sintiendo un peculiar calor desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, y, por último, la luz pegando de lleno en su estómago para después desaparecer, el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, roto por el enfurecido Profesor.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—¿El padre? — pregunto Draco aun aturdido, sentía que sus oídos y su cabeza estallarían en cualquier momento y tenía ganas de vomitar, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello? Y ¿porque sentía su magia tan descontrolada?

—Si Draco el padre, evidentemente estas preñado—Soltó sin más Severus, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Qué yo que…? —pregunto en un susurro, pero no pudo seguir ahí para escuchar la respuesta, ya que sus ganas de volver el estómago se volvieron mucho más grandes y solo pudo salir corriendo al baño.

* * *

Espero les gustara el primer capitulo de esta loca historia, nos leemos en el próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Entre recuerdos

Blaise Zabini no era el tipo de persona a la que le gusta estar rodeada de personas, siempre fue un chico solitario, nunca fue de los que hacen lazos o forman amistades para toda la vida, pero eso, había cambiado después de la guerra.

Él había dejado el país marchándose con su madre a Italia, justo después de la última batalla, pero no había podido permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de lo que consideraba su hogar, así que, decidido a reconstruir su mansión, regreso después de terminar el primer año de su carrera.

Logró entrar en una de las mejores escuelas de administración en Londres, para poder continuar con sus estudios, ahí fue donde se reencontró con Pansy Parkinson y, por consiguiente, con Draco Malfoy.

El chico nunca había sido mucho de su agrado, pero en cuanto un tema de interés había surgido entre los dos, todo había terminado en una plática amena y agradable para ambos, un par de meses después, las conversaciones habían terminado en todo lo vivido en Hogwarts, en todo lo que querían dejar atrás, y en como tendrían un nuevo comienzo.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, en qué momento se había convertido en su familia, por eso ahora, no sabía si estallar en carcajadas o gritarle a su amigo hasta que se quedara sin voz, estaba tan sorprendido, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando. Así que esta vez Blaise, no había podido evitar decirle todo a su esposa.

Su ex profesor lo había llamado casi después del desayuno, argumentando que necesitaba su ayuda para poder sacar a Draco de aquel encierro al que había recurrido después de la noticia.

Llevaba ya dos horas en su habitación y hasta ahora, ni Pansy había logrado que abriera, descubriendo que su amigo era bastante poderoso poniendo hechizos a las puertas.

—Espero que usted sepa quién es el padre— dijo el profesor una vez que los tres se acomodaron en la sala, habían decidido esperar un poco para regresar al intento de abrir para ver a Draco.

Los esposos intercambiaron miradas, realmente ni ellos sabían si Draco estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Jamás creí que Draco cometiera tremenda estupidez— volvió a hablar Severus— pero ya no se puede hacer nada, y ahora… — suspiro pesadamente.

—Volveré para ver si puedo hablar con el— dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando, porque una loca teoría se había instalado en su cabeza y esperaba que Draco tuviera a algún novio secreto, antes de que el tuviera la razón.

* * *

Draco sentía que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies, como era posible que eso le estuviera pasando, él era un Malfoy, un Malfoy maldita sea, alguien que siempre pesaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, alguien que tenía controlado todo a su alrededor, simplemente no podía estar…

No pudo evitar bajar la vista a su vientre y posar una mano sobre él, un ligero cosquilleo lo sorprendió logrando que la retirara casi al instante.

—Draco— escucho que lo llamaban nuevamente, pero realmente no tenía ánimos de escuchar sermones, solo quería dormirse y despertar dándose cuenta que todo aquello había sido un sueño más— vamos Draco abre la puerta solo soy yo.

Suspiro pesadamente creyendo que tal vez Blaise podría ayudarlo, solo él, de entre todas las personas, podría hacerlo sentir menos miserable, movió su varita ligeramente y la puerta se abrió.

—Draco— volvió a decir Blaise, caminando hacia su amigo para sentándose en el piso junto a él, estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Dime que es un error, que lo que dijo Severus no es verdad.

—Draco…

—Por favor Blaise, yo no sé qué podría hacer, y además…

Blaise se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Draco, el chico había empezado a caminar de un lado a lado en la habitación y su magia empezaba a alterarse, camino junto a él y lo tomo del brazo para poder verlo a la cara.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre?

—No— dijo Draco viéndolo directo a los ojos— maldita sea, no tengo ni idea, ¿Cómo puso pasar?, yo nunca me había dejado llevar de esa manera, ¿en que estaba pensando?

—Tienes que calmarte, eso no puede ser bueno para…

—No lo digas, por favor no lo digas— lo interrumpió mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

—Vas ser padre Draco, te guste o no, a menos que estés pensando en… no tenerlo.

Draco siguió con la cara tapada, las palabras de su amigo resonando en su cabeza; por supuesto que había pensado en aquello, pero lo había desechándolo de inmediato, él no era un monstro, siempre se había negado a lastimar y matar gente, gente que no conocía, y el simple hecho de pensar en deshacerse de un ser humano de esa manera tan cruel, a su… hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero, aun así, se le hacía difícil terminar de aceptar su realidad.

—Sabes que no podría hacerle daño a nadie—dijo después de un momento en un susurro.

—Eso pensé— suspiro Blaise, por un momento creyendo que su amigo podría estar dispuesto a cometer una locura —Creo que, ¿puedes recodar si quiera algo de la última vez que te acostaste con alguien?

—Supongo que, en tu fiesta, después de ahí no he vuelto a salir y antes… realmente tenía mucho que no salía.

—Tendremos que decirle a tu padrino.

—No

—Draco, si no le dices esto será peor además…

—Además tu padre no tardara en darse cuenta— dijo Severus entrando en la habitación haciendo sobresaltar a los dos chicos—el tapis en la mansión revela cuando alguien de la familia está esperando descendencia, y sé que, realmente no te importa mucho lo que diga Lucius, pero quieras o no, sigues siendo parte de su familia— continúo diciendo— tu hijo—enfatizo—será parte de su familia, y no puedes estar sin saber quién es el padre Draco—termino diciendo, simplemente dando a entender lo obvio.

Draco giro a ver a Blaise y este reflejo el temor que el mismo sentía, ¿Cómo demonios harían para encontrar al padre de su heredero? Porque le gustara o no Severus tenía algo de razón, no volvería a probar una gota de alcohol en su vida.

* * *

Mientras que Snape les ayudaba a pensar que hacer, Pansy garabateaba frenética en un pergamino. Después del sermón que les dio, había decidido ayudarles, él tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, pero les dejaría la mayor cantidad de ayuda que pudiera.

—La lista completa de invitados— anuncio Pansy entregándole el pergamino a su esposo.

—Ahora necesitamos ver tus pensamientos Draco— dijo un instante después Severus.

Draco suspiro pesadamente, no sabía de qué serviría hacer aquello, si no podía recordar casi nada.

—¿Estás listo? — pregunto el profesor apuntándolo ya con la varita.

—Espera, quiero que lo haga Blaise— dijo de repente Draco, realmente no se sentía listo para que su padrino viera lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo no soy muy bueno…

—Sí, solo hazlo…

—Bien— suspiro Blaise— ¿Listo?

Draco se acomodó mejor en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Severus se ponía a un lado para darle lugar al chico, no sintiéndose muy convencido de la decisión de su ahijado.

—Legermens

 _Todo a su alrededor se movió y de repente pudo ver claramente la entrada del lugar en donde habían estado aquella noche, sabiendo que ahí no encontraría nada, Blaise indago un poco más adelante, llegando un par de horas después, cuando ya todos estaban disfrutando de la música en la pista de baile, de inmediato ubico a Draco._

— _Vamos no te hagas del rogar— escucho que le decía un hombre como de unos treinta y cinco años a su amigo, mientras Draco bailaba descaradamente frente a él._

— _No gracias— respondió Draco sin dejar de bailar,_ _un par de segundos después se movió un poco más al centro, chocando en el proceso con Theo._

 _Cuando noto de quien se trataba se le colgó de inmediato del cuello al mismo tiempo que le susurraba un bésame que Blaise pudo entender perfectamente._

 _Blaise sintió en ese momento como Draco trataba de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sabía que aquello era vergonzoso para su amigo, pero tenía que ayudarlo a resolver aquel lio, y por más que Draco insistiera en que saliera, él se mantendría ahí hasta que descubriera algo que pudiera ayudar._

 _Y así lo hizo, cuando pudo estabilizarse nuevamente, Draco ya caminaba hacia uno de los pasillos, uno que llevaba hasta los baños del lugar. Camino hacia él y trato de sostenerlo cuando casi cae al suelo, pero recordó que no lo podía tocar, trato de ver en donde entraba, pero el pasillo se empezaba a volver realmente obscuro y borroso, pero aun pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Draco._

— _Tú— escucho que decía acompañado de unas carcajadas exageradas muy poco dignas de un Malfoy, lo último que escucho fue algo muy parecido a alguien cayendo antes de que todo desapareciera a su alrededor._

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba muy aprisa por el esfuerzo, levanto la vista hacia su amigo y observo que se encontraba en la misma situación que él, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver aquel apoyo que solo un amigo podía ofrecer, aquel que no sabía cómo se había formado entre ellos, pero que agradecía infinitamente.

—¿Pudieron encontrar algo? — la voz de Snape los regreso al presente.

—Yo…

—No exactamente, pero creo que es por donde podemos empezar— respondió Blaise ganándole la palabra a Draco.

Draco solo asintió un poco con la cabeza, un se sentía demasiado aturdido para poder responder algo coherente.

* * *

Los domingos de reunión familiar en la madriguera siempre solían ser bástate ruidosos, aquellos días solían poner una enorme mesa en el jardín para que todos se pudieran acomodar a degustar de la fabulosa comida que Molly siempre tenía para ellos.

Harry no podía recordar cuando la familia había crecido tanto, en un principio, cuando habían finalizado sus estudios en Hogwarts, aquellas reuniones eran en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde los ocupantes solo eran los hermanos Weasley y él, ahora, sin saber cuándo, la casa estaba llena de niños corriendo por todos lados.

Charly y Bill ya tenían dos pequeños cada uno, George un pequeño de dos años y Ron en espera del primero, aquello lo hacía feliz, los niños lo consideraban como un tío más, y no podía negar que lo adoraban, pero también lo hacía pensar que él, ni siquiera podía ser capaz de mantener una relación, así que mucho menos, pensar en empezar a formar una familia como sus amigos.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos.

—Ginny— saludo Harry en cuanto la chica se sentó a su lado— no sabía que ya estabas de vuelta.

—Regresé ayer, me marcho el martes y quise aprovechar para pasar un día con la familia— respondió la chica dándole una sonrisa radiante.

Ginny había encontrado su vocación en el quidditch, ahora jugaba en uno de los mejores equipos de Alemania.

—Es genial, todos por aquí te extrañan.

—Espero que tú también— dijo tratando de parecer coqueta, pero desilusionándose cuando Harry solo lo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry ya no dijo nada, aquellos comentarios lo descolocaban, no sabía cómo no decir algo que no terminara de romper el corazón de la chica, quería que siguieran siendo amigos, pero ella no parecía querer lo mismo.

Un momento después todos empezaron a acomodarse en la larga mesa y la comida apareció, cinco minutos después el bullicio se hizo presente.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta Harry?

—Bastante… ostentosa— respondió Harry hacia Hermione— pero agradable.

—Aún no puedo creer que Neville este saliendo con ese— dijo Ron.

—¿Quién ese? — pregunto Charly desde un extremo de la mesa

—Nott— respondieron al unísono Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Vaya que se lo tenía bien guardadito— dijo esta vez George— quien diría que terminaría eligiendo a una serpiente.

—Y me temo que van muy en serio— comento Harry recordando lo que Neville la había dicho con respecto a comprar un anillo.

—Espero que no, una serpiente siempre será una serpiente— masculló Ron con la boca ya llena de panqueques, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su esposa.

—Pero Neville se ve feliz— dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo— y créeme, están muy cambiados.

—¿Cómo cambiados? — pregunto Hermione, mientras tomaba roseaba un poco más de miel a su tocino, sin notar la cara de asco de la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa.

—Por merlín Harry— Ron casi grito ganándole la palabra— ahora tú también, Neville decía exactamente lo mismo y ahora sale con Nott.

—Pero yo no trabajo con uno de ellos casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Me alegro compañero, porque ahora casado Zabini, solo te quedaría el hurón— dijo Ron tratando de poner cara de asco haciendo reír a casi todos los presentes.

Ante la mención de Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar atragantarse con el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, no sabiendo la razón de aquello.

—Harry no tiene tan malos gustos— respondió Ginny mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—No, claro que no, el los prefiere grandes y musculosos— grito George desde su lugar, haciendo que todos o la mayoría soltaran una carcajada.

Era una broma que nunca pasaría de moda, cuando Harry les había confesado de su homosexualidad, coincidió, cuando Charly había llevado a un amigo a casa, un tipo bastante alto y fuerte, todo lo que se espera de un domador de dragones.

Harry con todas las hormonas alborotadas, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que el hombre estaba cerca, cosa que, por supuesto notaron todos, ahora ya no le afectaba tanto aquello, y de alguna manera agradecía que la que él consideraba su familia, lo hubiera tomado de esa manera, y aunque aún siguieran burlándose de él, lo apoyaran en todo.

—Ya dejen a Harry tranquilo y sigan desayunando o desapareceré toda la comida— la risa ceso de inmediato ante las palabras de matriarca Weasley, Harry sonrió disfrutando de un domingo más en familia.

* * *

Las investigaciones habían iniciado más o menos bien, el primer hombre al que había visitado no había opuesto resistencia en mostrar sus recuerdos, no era la gran cosa, solo mostraban a Draco bailando con el hombre que ahora tenían enfrente y que empezaba a complicarles un poco las cosas.

—¿Y sospechan de alguno de los invitados?

—No precisamente— dijo tranquilamente Blaise—el dije que buscamos pudo tomarlo cualquier persona, alguien del servicio, por ejemplo.

El dichoso dije que supuestamente buscaban, era parte de la cuartada que tenían para poder obtener los recuerdos, más simple que decir que buscaban al idiota que había embarazado al heredero Malfoy.

—¿Y es muy valioso?

—Muy antiguo en mi familia—respondió esta vez Draco, aquel imbécil no dejaba de hacerle ojitos y si no paraba se levantaría y partiría su horrible cara.

—Ya veo— dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una estantería— no creo ser de mucha ayuda, pero quizá esto sirva— masculló mientras que con su varita dirigía un pequeño hilo plateado hacia un frasco que había tomado, para después dirigirse a Draco que ya también estaba de pie y dárselo.

—Gracias—dijo el rubio en el tono más helado que encontró.

—Cuando gustes— respondió aun así el hombre de manera coqueta, Blaise tuvo que sostener fuertemente a su amigo.

—Nos marchamos entonces— anuncio Blaise jalando a Draco directo a la salida— y gracias de nuevo.

—Claro, claro espero que recuperes tu reliquia.

Escucho Draco cuando ya estaban fuera de la oficina, aquel sujeto era uno de los inversionistas en una de las empresas de la familia Parkinson, invitado por compromiso.

—Es un imbécil— dijo Draco cuando atravesaron la chimenea de su casa.

—Te recuerdo que cualquiera de esos imbéciles puede…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé— interrumpió rápidamente Draco, aquello no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y que alguien más se lo dijera, no ayuda en mucho— vayamos a ver en que nos ayuda esto—dijo ya caminando hacia su habitación donde habían colocado el pensadero.

Un par de minutos después los dos observaban con la boca abierta, como Draco trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón al hombre que acaban de visitar.

—Mierda—susurro el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, pero Blaise lo llamo para que siguiera viendo.

Cuando levanto la vista se vio a el mismo, caminando hacia otra esquina del lugar, y al hombre tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente, pero Draco parecía haber encontrado algo más interesante, lo último que vieron fue al rubio chocando con un hombre bastante guapo, el cual lo tomo en sus brazos de inmediato.

—Al menos parece que el dueño de la memoria no es— dijo Blaise una vez que salieron del pensadero.

—¿Sabes quién es? — pregunto el rubio simplemente, todo aquello le empezaba a parecer una muy mala broma.

—Sí, el gerente de una de mis empresas, mañana…

—Ve tú, yo no creo poder seguir con esto.

Blaise observo unos segundos a su amigo, se veía agotado, quizá había pasado la noche sin dormir.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto sepa algo vendré a verte.

Draco no respondió solo se recostó en su cama y en menos de tres segundos, el sueño lo había vencido.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Draco empezaba a sentirse realmente irritado, gracias a que aún no podían encontrar al _culpable_ de su estado y aunado a esto, las náuseas se habían incrementado notablemente, acompañadas de un estado de fatiga, que lograba que se quedara dormido en casi cualquier lugar.

Blaise había notado todo ese desgaste que tenía, por eso el día anterior no había podido evitar que lo arrastrara directo a un medimago; apenas se había dado cuenta en el lio que estaba metido cinco minutos después que el hombre empezará a hablar.

El medimago había hablado de síntomas que tendría que soportar por meses, cambios de humor y quizás el sobrepeso que le podría quedaría después del embarazo, y eso no era todo, las cosas podrían ser mucho más intensas si no tenía cerca la ayuda del otro padre, ya que muchas veces en los embarazos masculinos podían lograr reducir sus malestares con la ayuda de la magia de su pareja.

Se acomodó mejor sobre su cama tratando de ya no pensar en eso, porque el que encontrara a dicho hombre, no le aseguraba que él quisiera compartir todo aquello, menos si era un idiota más de los que había ido conociendo en los últimos días, y él era un Malfoy, si había vivido con el mismísimo señor tenebroso, podría soportar un embarazo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente, cuando una voz, aquella voz que lograba recordarle cosas que quería olvidar, llego con claridad desde la sala de su casa. Se levantó rápidamente y salió con el pijama todavía puesta.

—Padre— saludo tratando de mantener un tono neutral.

Lucius lo miro de arriba abajo desde el centro de la habitación, cuando Draco ya no soporto el escrutinio e intento hablar nuevamente, el hombre avanzó, y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a él.

—Podrías explicarme ¿qué es esto? —masculló en un tono tan bajo y amenazador, que Draco no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, mientras observaba con atención el trozo de pergamino que su padre tenía entre sus manos— porque podría jurar que se trata de una maldita equivocación, pero sabes que todo lo relacionado a nuestra familia es sagrado y confiable.

Draco tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver la tenue y pequeña ramificación que salía de su nombre, un espacio en blanco que parecía brillar ligeramente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Draco?

—Yo…

—Por Salazar— interrumpió Lucius empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación— exigió saber quién el padre.

Draco no sabía qué decir, ¿qué podía hacer? Simplemente ya se sentía lo bastante estúpido, como para también admitirlo delante de su padre.

—¿Quién es? — volvió a preguntar parándose nuevamente frente a él, pero el resplandor de la chimenea los hizo girar para ver a su inesperado visitante.

Draco agradeció cuando fue Blaise el que apareció frente a ellos.

—Draco creo que…—empezó a decir Blaise, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver al otro hombre— señor Malfoy— saludo cortésmente.

Lucius solo observo de un chico a otro, para centrar nuevamente su atención en su hijo.

—El domingo los espero para tomar él te— dijo simplemente, no necesitaba decir más, Draco sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería.

—¿Cómo lo supo? — pregunto Blaise cuando las llamas se consumieron.

—Eso no importa, ¿Qué demonios voy hacer? No puedo llegar y decir que su nieto será un…— ni siquiera él podía considerarlo así, pero para las familias de sangre pura, un hijo fuera del matrimonio seria siempre un bastardo.

—Tengo una pista, una que creo nos llevara…

—No cambia en nada ¿no?, es decir, no me voy a casar con cualquiera— interrumpió Draco empezando a sentirse nuevamente con sueño—ve si quieres, yo, tratare de pensar en cómo lidiar con mis padres.

Blaise ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir con la mirada a su amigo que ya caminaba de regreso a su habitación, pensando en que nunca lo había visto así, y esperando esta vez, encontrar a la persona correcta.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
